


You aren't the Monster

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Faries, Hurt, Near Death, Past Regrets, Sadness, Scars, alchemy and the arcane arts, potion making, reader is a magic user
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: He always blames himself, and allows himself to believe that because of the way he was created, that he wasn't allowed to feel. The one thing he doesn't realize is that he isn't the one who is the monster...





	1. Chapter 1

You understood being the outcast. Everybody in Hyrule was born knowing who they were, and why they were there, and there were almost no exceptions to this fact.

You however, were one of them.

Cast away from the castle at the age of thirteen for not mastering the sealing power that your twin sister Zelda had been born with, you hung your head lowly and began to hate the light she radiated. For you were born without a purpose, only one princess was needed to rule the kingdom.

You helped all of those in need, giving the orphans and sickly almost everything you had with nothing in return. Everybody had told you that the King couldn't see your light because it was completely blinding, that no matter how bad or tainted you thought you were, you most definitely weren't.

You knew they were just taking pity on you, a little princess forced to roam the streets of poverty during the day and only to go home as the night fell, to be locked away in your small and humble room so that they didn't have to deal with your unwanted presence.

That's when the shadows of your room started moving. At first, a simple pictureframe was knocked over or a few flowers were placed on your bedside as you woke.

You asked the servants if they had done so, in which they had replied with a simple "No, mi'lady."

Then it became more frequent. The feeling of a hand holding yours as you wept in your room from your father's cruel words or warm lips settled on your cheek as you drifted to sleep. You would whimper a "Thank you." Every single time.

And then, you met him.

A servant boy with dark hair and eyes of fire that danced around as he watched you from afar, his pale skin shining as he passed one of the many castle Windows, his sharp smile as he handed you a few freshly pick flowers from the castle garden. He never spoke to you, but you hadn't needed the exchange of words to be comforted within his presence.

He was absolutely beautiful. Even more so than Zelda. It was surprising to find him as a simple servant instead of a dashing prince or strong young knight. You almost felt bad for keeping him away from a beautiful life. So you were as kind as you could be to him, in hopes to give him something in return to his own blinding kindness.

As you were being forced out of the castle for the day once more, he followed with a sword on his hip and a tunic dyed black. The silver shine in his hair was almost metallic as he eyed the town in wonder.

"I'm just going to stop at the orphanage today, so you don't have to follow if you don't want to."

He simply shook his head, refusing to leave you. In all honesty, he was like a little duckling, he stopped when you stopped, walked at the same pace as you, it was almost as if he were the perfect shadow, and you meant it as a compliment. You even tried to speed up and abruptly stop so he would walk into your back, but he stopped at the exact time you did, as if he knew what you were planning.

You turned to him and smiled before being bombarded by a bunch of little kids who held your hands and tugged your legs as they smiled and laughed.

The boy with you watched with a small blush on his face when you caught him staring. You pulled out the loaf of bread you had hid under your dress skirt and he caught a glimpse of your ankle, which made him blush more, for it was considered bad for the royals to show skin like a peasant or woman of the night, so they all hid behind thick, silky cloths.

"Here you are! Hey- Talo, share!!" You laughed as the ran around and played in the fountain when it finally dawned on him that you were giving away your dinner.

"Why do you let them treat you like dirt...?" His voice made you turn around with wide eyes.

He held his gaze on the ground as you pulled at his hand.

"Because I love them." You hated saying it, but you cared for them no matter how bad they treated you.

"They don't deserve it though!" He snapped, reeling his hand back.

"I don't deserve what I have." You admitted, gripping his hand once more, in which he pulled on you unexpectedly and held you gently.

"They don't deserve you."

One of the kids interrupted with a giggle.

"So this is your knight in shining armor (Name)?" You smiled and shushed the little girl. "Shh, don't tell him that!" He of course, heard and looked away, but you knew he was flustered.

"So, what's your name sir?"

His hand brushed your hip on accident as he turned, but you noticed more than he did.

"I'm... Call me Dark."


	2. Chapter 2

You eventually became inseparable, everybody expected to find the boy in the tunic by your side as you passed down the street, often sitting by the fountain or playing in the fields outside of town. Your birthday along with Zelda's was coming up, in which she got a royal white stallion and you got a pure black steed, which he was quite the lovely thing. You and Dark would often ride around till nightfall and would head up to your room to play games afterwards.

But on the night of your birthday, IT happened. You didn't really know what happened, you were simply eating cake when the chandelier above you started falling, and before Dark could get to you, your hand had raised on its own and a clear force field had shielded you and your hand shout out sparks of light with a glow from under your white glove. The council had openly stared along with your father as you staggered backwards with a grunt into Dark's arms.

Everybody stayed silent as the light dimmed and left you sparkling as your eyes closed. Your friend immediately rushed you to your room and ordered some of his fellow servants to get some water and a red potion immediately from town and they obliged. He had sat by your side the whole time, the burn mark on his arm evident from where he had carried you. You stirred in your sleep and he sighed in relief, his body reacting on its own as he bent over and kissed your forehead as he used his cap as a blindfold so he could change you into a night gown. His hands brushed your skin as the sleeves to your dress slid down your shoulder and off your ringed hands. When his knuckles skimmed your side your nervous breath had surprised him as your hands forced his to stay there and you sat up, your breath hot against his ear.

"T-Thanks Dark, I got it."

He let out a soft noise and pushed you back down, his eyes still blinded by the cap blocking his view as he continued to pull down your dress, making you squirm so he had better access to it. Once it was off, he gently slipped the white silk nightgown over your head and removed his makeshift blindfold, his eyes rapidly blinking as he fixed his eyelashes.

He avoided eye contact and abrubtly left the room afterwards, almost slamming your door as he escaped embarrassment. He usually busied himself in the stable as a form of refuge when he had to, before it was because of his past regrets, mainly of three years ago.

"Pent up tension boy? It's obvious the way you look at er' and that little problem in yer' tights." One of the guys who cleaned the stables seemed to comment.

"I-It's not like that!"

"Uh huh, sure. Just, dun' be to noisy or the whole castle will know of yer' little problem." With that, the man kept working and Dark Link ran off with an obvious flush on his face. The man smirked knowingly, for he was once a young lad himself.

Turning the corner, he climbed his favorite tree and looked out to the sunset. 

"Stupid false human feelings. Stupid flesh. Stay out of my head!!"

He really needed to cry, but like usual he had held his tears and locked them away because he was nothing more than a machine created to kill, not feel. 

A scream. Not just any scream.

He ran up many flights of stairs and into your room, where you were in a bit of a...predicament? Your gown was ripped to shreds, your skin slashed and bleeding.

"WHO DID IT?!" He yelled wolfishly, an almost sinister tone mixed with his booming voice. You flinched and continued to quiver as you rocked back and forth in the corner of your room.

"Dark... Link... Link.... Link! Dark!!" You clawed at the air and your hand seemingly hit something as another tear found itself on your gown. An invisible enemy?

He pulled out his sword and stabbed at it.

A...Poe?

Suddenly guards stormed in and started pulling on his arms and yelled.

"WAIT! HE DIDN'T DO IT!"

They still pulled him away and he tried his best to pull back but they had hit him, and with a small groan he was knocked out and pulled away. Scurrying to put on a dress, you stared at the dead Poe that was slowly fading. Were you the only one who could see it? But... Aren't they all dead?

Rushing out of your room, you ran through the hallways with a limp, each cut stinging your body as you moved through the corridors. Making your way to the barrocks, you had to pass through the great room where your father and sister had continued the party without you.

"Halt!" All eyes were once again on you as the guards had caught you sneaking through the crowd.

"MOVE!" You hadn't meant to, but a burst of red sent them flying back as the power in your words had radiated heat, making flames swirl around you like fox fire as you continued down the stairs as fast as you could.

"AFTER HER!" You knew your father would betray you...

Something shining caught your eye, a blue ocarina with a glimmering triforce as decoration on it. You picked it up along the way, and kept going. Finally as you reached the dungeon below the castle, you called out for him, still being chased by the guards.

You had finally reached his cell as they grabbed you, and you did the thing your gut had told you.

With the tune finally ending and the blink of an eye, you found yourself somewhere unfamiliar and shrowded in darkness, in the body of a twenty year old.

You had gone seven years in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and the sky was cloudy, like it was going to start pouring at any given moment.

Looking around, you had found yourself I front of the once beautiful fountain, now dry and crumbled.

You saw something moving in the corner of your eye, and you almost screamed. A child bent over in a sitting position, bone skinny and skin burned as it silently weapt on the street, it's shoulders moving up and down but no tears falling.

"Mika?" You said hesitantly, but the child didn't look up. You walked over to its sitting form, and it stood up slowly, moaning. With a deafening shriek, it's hand grabbed at your hand as it went to bite you, but you pulled away and ran to the castle.

But...

It wasn't the same castle. This was was sharper, darker, and ominous. You didn't want to go near it.

You instead ran the other way, to the gates of town. All of the doors were locked except the room outside the wall, where you barged in and slammed the door behind you.

"Princess..." An echoing voice called to you, and you dropped to the floor in the fear of being eaten by redeads.

A hand reached out hesitantly but reaped back when you started violently shaking. Your whimpers soon died down when a cloth was thrown on your body.

A rod of some sort was placed on the wall next to you as the creature silently faded away, taking its metal boxes filled with ghosts with it.

You sat up and looked around before holding the rod.

The gem on top sparkled brightly and the metal glimmered under your grasp where a light triforce had glowed under white gloves on a long, dainty hand.

You didn't know what it was for, but assumed it would be useful on your adventure so you held onto it and threw the cloth over your head as a hood.

And so, you went out to Hyrule field as the crescent moon guided you to the place your steed cared for.

Lon Lon ranch.


End file.
